


Just Ride - Part Seven

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, TW - Sexual Assault (mentioned only), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You deal with the shock of discovering a family secret. But your boys are there to take care of you and for now, things are looking up especially as you attend your first club meeting as an official Hunter.





	Just Ride - Part Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo 
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the wait. I’m trash. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

    You know Dean is talking to you because you can see his lips moving but you can’t begin to understand what he is trying to tell you. You know you need to get out of Bobby’s truck and walk in the house but your head and heart hurt too much to move.

   “What the hell happened?” Dean demands as Bobby comes around the truck.

   “She wanted a ride to town. Went in some lawyer’s office and came out like this. I can’t get her to say a word,” Bobby looks at you concerned as you continue staring straight ahead.

   “Get Ellen while I try to get her in the living room,” Dean orders and Bobby listens heading towards the house.

   “Y/N, Princess, can you hear me?” Dean moves right in front of you trying to get you to focus on him, but your gaze is still glassy and unfocused. “Forgive me, baby,” Dean maneuvers lifting you up into his arms and carries you into the house sitting you onto the couch. He sits back on the coffee table trying to get you to speak as Bobby and Ellen come in.

  “What the hell were you thinking Bobby?” Ellen reprimands her husband sitting next to you. “Y/N? What happened?”

   “My Mom,” you finally manage. “He killed my Mom. Marv told me.”

   Silence fills the room and you look up at Dean, then Ellen, and finally Bobby. None of them look surprised at the revelation. Ellen wraps her arm around your shoulder, “We know, sweetheart. We found out a few days ago but we wanted to get you healed before you found out. I’m so sorry.”

    “How could he kill her? I know he is a monster, but how could he do that to her?”

    “I don’t know. I never once thought he would but he won’t get away with it,” Ellen offers and you nod as she kisses your tear-stained cheeks.

   “I’m sorry Bobby, but thank you for taking me.”

   “It’s alright girl. I shouldn’t have let you go in alone,” he smiles down at you but Ellen stands taking his hand.

   “Come on and help me finish up before the club gets in. She needs time with her boyfriend. Well, one of ‘em anyway,” you give a small smile letting them each kiss a cheek before they disappear into the kitchen.

    You pulled Dean to you as soon as they are clear. He falls on the couch and you straddle him before pressing your lips against him roughly. He is careful of your bruised body as you grind into him. He gasps pushing you back even as you try to kiss him again.

   “Not that I don’t want you sweetheart, but you’re still healing and you need to relax,” you feel self-conscious attempting to move off his lap but Dean’s hands dig into your hips enough to keep you still. “Y/N, talk to me.”

   “I don’t know what to say. I’m hurting all over Dean. Not just my body but my head. He’s my father why does he hurt me like this? What have I ever done to him?”

   “I don’t know baby but listen why don’t we go take a nap and get ready for the meeting tonight. The whole club is coming in and I think you are definitely going to want to be there, okay?”

   “What’s happening tonight?”

   “I can’t tell you,” you roll your eyes and he chuckles. “I promise it will be worth it.”

   “Fine, then mister. Let’s nap and hopefully, Sam and John will be back so I can spend time with all three of you before everyone gets here.”

    You gave into Dean because it was better than overthinking everything. Dean leads you into John’s bedroom helping you undress and laying down. He rechecks your bandages and applies new ones being gentle as if he is barely touching you at all. Once he is satisfied that you are well taken care of you pull off his shirt forcing him to lay down so you can use his chest as a pillow. He doesn’t say anything as your hand covers his heart and you lay there just taking in the way it beats.

     Dean doesn’t miss the warm tears that fall next to your hand, but he says nothing. He wants you to speak first. He does run his hands through your hair. He knows you like it and it makes you feel calmer. You heave a deep sigh, “I didn’t think I would ever hear this sound again. For a minute Dean, I actually thought they had won. I thought Sam was dead and you and John would hate me.”

    “Why would we hate you?”

    “Because if Sammy died it would have been my fault. All of this has been my fault,” you finally break as Dean continues rubbing your back. He lets you cry and sob and you need it. You need the release and he knows it.

    “It’s not your fault. You’re the best decision we’ve ever made in a long time. Dad and Sammy would agree.”

    “You like me or something Dean?” you joke behind your husky voice.

    “Or something.”

    You sat up slapping his chest, “Asshole.”

    “Yeah but he is your asshole,” you look up to see John helping Sammy into the large chair in the corner. You bounce off the bed settling on your knees at Sam’s feet and resting your head on his lap. His hand found your head perfectly stroking your hair just as Dean had done a matter of moments ago. They knew exactly what you liked. “I’m okay Y/N.”

     “She thinks we should blame her for everything with Lucifer,” Dean stated matter of factly to his brother and father. You didn’t respond because even with Dean’s reassurance you still blame yourself.

     You feel Sam’s hand freeze and then someone kneels beside you, “Is that true, Y/N?”

     “You know it is John,” you turn your head away from the head Winchester closing your eyes as Sam’s hand returns to your head.

     “I guess I shouldn’t wait anymore should I?” John said standing up with Sam and Dean both responding with a no. “Y/N, can you look at me please?”

     John’s tone was soft and at the very minimum you could turn and look at him. You did so and gasped sitting straight up as John was on bended knee holding a ring box open to you. You looked at each one of them with your heart beating wildly. How could this work? He couldn’t possibly want to marry you?

    “Y/N, I want you to listen to me. I love you. I didn’t think I’d ever love another woman again after losing my Mary but the moment you walked into the Roadhouse I was gone. I love you and I want to make you forget about all the hurt they have ever caused you. I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?” John asked and then smiled, “Dean?”

    Your eyes widened as John passed the ring to Dean who was now in the same stance as his father, “Y/N, the moment I saw you I was hooked and jealous. How could my old man score someone like you? Not just beautiful but so caring and kind. I’m in awe of your strength every day. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you. Will you marry me?” Dean smiled handing the ring to Sam who sat forward with a goofy smile.

   “Y/N, you are easily the most beautiful, courageous, and brave woman I’ve ever met. Every obstacle makes you stronger and I couldn’t be happier to know that you want me in your life. I love you and you are my family now and always. I want to start the next chapter of our life together. Will you marry me?”

   You wiped the tears as you took the ring sliding it onto your finger, “You guys suck so hard. I can’t marry all three of you.”

    The Winchesters chuckle each taking a turn to kiss you as Dean pulls you onto his lap while John speaks, “Well actually your friend Charlie found a way. You and I will officially be married so you can easily adopt the name, Winchester. Then amidst our friends, Charlie will lead a commitment ceremony making you officially our wives. I’ve got a lawyer buddy who is going to draw up legal documents to make everything just as if you were married to all three of us.”

   “You boys thought of everything. Of course, I’ll marry you, boys. Being with you boys is all I’ve ever wanted.”

   You kissed your boys and allowed them to insist that you take a nap. Sam climbed into bed with you while John and Dean left to get ready for the meeting tonight. You had asked if the engagement was the surprise but Dean said no. Sam refused to give you anything until you took at least an hour nap.

   “Does this hurt if I lay on you like this?” you asked being cautious of where Sam’s bullet wound was.

   “No sweetheart,” he laughed kissing your forehead. “I want you snuggled up right next to me.”

   “Are you going to give me a hint of what’s happening tonight?”

   “Just that it is a very good thing. Now go to sleep before you get me in trouble,” he threatened and you stuck your tongue out holding onto Sam tightly. You didn’t think you’d ever get to hold him again so it was really nice. You felt the ring on your finger and allowed yourself to relish the moment of joy and before you knew it you were sleeping soundly. Sam knew the moment you were out slowly pulling away from you moving to the closet. He pulled out an outfit and wrote a note telling you to put it on before you come down. He couldn’t wait for you to see what they had planned for you.

   You could hear the rumble of motorcycle engines outside the house and the sounds of a group of people, some laughing others talking. You stretched reaching out for Sam but found the bed cold to the touch. You sat up looking around panicked until you saw the note left on top of the clothes. With a groan, you manage to slide to the edge of the bed pulling on the pants Sam had left you. The shirt followed and you went to the bathroom to take care of business. You stopped at the mirror finding your make-up bag. If the club was here you wanted to at least show that you were somewhat okay.

   The downstairs was filled with the same noise of people that was echoing from the outside. Everybody seemed to have shown up as you made your way down the stairs. You spotted Jo on Ash’s lap next to a mop of red hair you never expected, “Y/N!”

   “Charlie?” Charlie pushed through the people throwing her arms around you. Although it hurt you didn’t let go. You’d missed her so much and after everything just having her here was enough. She pulled back cupping your cheek.

   “Don’t cry and ruin this work,” she laughed with you as you smiled feeling renewed in her presence. “Seriously killer make-up babe,” but her smile faded as she looked closer. “What did they do to you?”

    “I’m okay Charlie. I survived and I’m okay, but maybe don’t squeeze so tightly.”

     Before Charlie could respond Ellen appeared taking your hand, “Come on sweetheart. We’re all ready for you.” She looked past you to the people in the living room, “Everyone outside the meeting is starting.”

    Ellen held you on the steps with Charlie while everyone moved outside. Charlie squeezed your hand once more following the group out as Ellen kept a hold on you. Once everyone was out she led you to the kitchen stopping you, “Before we go out there let me see it.”

   “See what?”

   “The ring, girl,” she teased and you smiled holding up your hand. She took your hand into hers a smile crossing her face.

   You nodded as she pulled your hand with the engagement ring on it, “Three stones? I’m taking it means one for each boy?”

   “Yes. For my Winchesters. I love them so much Ellen,” you take a deep breath as she looks the ring over. “I can’t wait to marry them.”

  “Charlie was saying she found a way. That girl is something else that’s for sure. If Jo wasn’t so sweet on Ash I think she’d give the girl a run for her money,” she laughed.

  “I hate to say it but Charlie would eat her alive.”

  “Now that we can agree on,” she sighed patting my hand. “I just want you to know how proud I am of you baby girl. I promised your Mom I’d look out for you and I feel like I failed her, but these boys. They are heaven sent and I think your Mom would be very happy for you right now.”

  “Ellen, it’s not your fault this stuff happened my Mom and I both know that. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

  “Damn right you will be and we’ll get that son of a bitch. He’ll suffer,” Ellen’s eyes went dark and you thanked God above she was on your side. “Now come on. I think your boys are waiting.”

  You nodded allowing her to lead you to the backyard. There were people everywhere. You recognized most of them from the Roadhouse, but the entire Hunters motorcycle club must have been here. Everyone watched you in quiet respect as Ellen led you closer to the fire pit where Dean, John, and Sam all waited. Each took a turn kissing you softly before John wrapped his arm around you.

  “Alright, Hunters!” John shouts, “Tonight I want to officially introduce you to our fiance! You’ve met her in one way or another but myself, Dean, Sam, would like to introduce our future Queen Y/N.”

   “Let’s give her a hell yeah,” Gabriel bellows and to your surprise, the club is in agreement. There is a momentous sound of applause, hoots, and even the revving of bikes. You smile wrapping your arms around John as his laugh reverberates through his chest.

  “Bring it out, Benny!” Dean shouts and with that, an engine revs and Dean pulls you from his Dad, “As the Queen of a motorcycle club we thought you might like a ride of your own.”

   “Are you serious?” you practically squeal as Benny rides in a motorcycle turning it off and parking it as he steps off. You run down circling the bike admiring the smoothness of it. It’s all black and definitely a Harley, but beyond that and the fact you’ll need to learn to ride on your own, it’s the best gift you’ve ever gotten. You climb on and more cheers erupt from the crowd. “Can I rev the engine?”

   “Go ahead sugar,” Benny coos and you turn the key pumping the gas. The engine practically purrs and you close your eyes picturing days next to your boys. The road open wide before you and your pain in the past buried and forgotten. Benny’s hand covers yours and he turns the engine off. You sit there for a moment climbing off as Sam takes you in hand pulling you back up amongst the Winchesters.

   “Now as important as tonight is I must note that it has come through a mountain of pain. My son Sam was shot nearly killed, and Y/N. Well, Y/N has suffered at the hand of our enemy Lucifer for long enough. He killed her mother, he let his friend assault her, and the same man that tried to kill Sam held her captive and tortured her. Not many people could survive this but she did and not only did she kill Lucifer’s lieutenant Alastair, but she also took out the man responsible for the death of my Mary,” you panicked when John began but hearing him speak so proudly of you made you feel powerful. You had survived so much and come out on top and you would not let your father win. He would never win. “Azazel and Alastair were killed at the hand of your new Queen because she is a fighter. She is a survivor and from now on as of tonight, she is officially a Hunter! What say you?”

   For the third time that night the noise was uproarious as they celebrated you. You were loved and welcomed by them all. Not a face looked at you in disgust or hated. Your father could never give you this, but the Winchesters had. You looked down at Benny who dipped his head. He had been your guardian angel for so long you mouthed I love you he responded in kind as his wife Andrea came through the crowd blowing a kiss your way. Charlie was next to Ellen and Jo and even Bobby was teary-eyed watching you celebrate.

   “Now!” John’s voice booms again. “As you Hunters know we take actions against our own very seriously. This isn’t just a club it’s a family and when someone hurts our family we hurt them right back.”

   “Hell yes!” several voices respond.

   “That’s right. Now the man who assaulted my fiance got away free. Lucifer helped him run like the piece of shit coward he is,” boos rose from the crowd and your heart pounded at where this was going. John looks to you with permission and you know what he’s asking but you nod in agreement as you move to stand next to him. If you are going to be Queen you need to be strong, “This fucker raped our fiance and your Queen. And that will not stand!”

  “Damn right!” Ellen shouts over everyone as voices murmur in agreement.

  “Well, that coward ran back to London,” John growled. “But unfortunately for him, the Hunters have a friend in England. Don’t we your highness?”

    “That we do Johnnie Boy,” a thick accent sounds and you turn watching a man step into view seemingly out of shadows. He’s wearing an impeccable suit with a blood red tie and his face is in need of a shave, but he looks like a man in charge. He approaches taking your hand with a slight bow, “I’m Crowley humbly at your service my Queen and I’ve brought you a wedding present to prove my loyalty.”

   He turns with a nod and two men in suits drag forward a third man through a path the Hunter’s have cleared. His hands are cuffed behind him and his clothes are rumpled and filthy but there is a bag over his head obscuring the view of who he is. John steps forward ripping the bag off and you jump seeing Arthur Ketch. You back away meeting Dean’s chest and his arms close around you allowing you to relax really taking the time to look at Ketch. His lip is split, a long gash above his right eye and his face is covered in dry blood.

   “Ahh what a privilege to see you again, Y/N? You look well,” Ketch quips making you nauseous.

   “I will never say the same about you,” you spit.

   “Where was this fight during our night together? You cried like a baby,” he spits and you shudder trying not to vomit as the night replays in your head.

   Benny steps forward from the crowd punching him hard as he crashes to the ground, “You don’t speak to her.”

   “Thank you, Crowley. This means more to me than I can express,” you keep your eyes on Ketch not wanting to risk him getting away again.

   “But of course Miss Y/N. I was sad to hear of your mother’s passing so if in any way I can pay my respects to her by helping you get revenge I certainly will,” he smiles at you fondly. For a moment he reminds you of someone but you simply nod deciding to focus on Ketch.

   “Thank you, Crowley,” John takes Crowley’s hand firmly then looks to Gabriel and Garth. “Boys take this trash to the basement we’ll deal with him later.” They approach pulling Ketch along and you don’t look away until he is out of view.

   “Now this is a night of celebration,” John begins again and you allow Dean to hand you a drink before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “Tonight we celebrate the future and honor our past! To the Hunt!”

   “To the Hunt!” the club roars and you lift your drink celebrating kissing your boys. You’re still cautious because life has been rough but you’re close to ending all of this now. Ketch first and then your father.


End file.
